The Rubik's Cube
by truffles-koboi
Summary: Remus teaches Tonks how to solve a Rubiks Cube. Better than it sounds. *I hope* NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**I was rather bored this weekend, and decided to write something about Tonks and Remus that involved a Rubik's Cube. There aren't enough fanfics with Rubik's Cubes out there. Here's on to add to those few. enjoy!**

**Disclamer; I am not Jo Rowling. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfic, because I wouldn't be a fan. **

The clock had just struck six in the evening, and Nymphadora Tonks had managed to get herself into an awkward situation once again. She had been walking in Grimmauld Place's library, and had somehow managed to trip over a coffee table straight into Remus Lupin's lap, tipping the couch over while she was at it.

Mumbling an apology, Tonks extracted her limbs from his. "It's quite all right,' Remus said, his eyes glittering with mirth. At that, he clambered out of the now sideways couch, and returned it to its previous position. Out of the corner of her eye, Tonks noticed a colored cube that had fallen off from the couch. She picked it up, and handed it to Remus with a quizzical glance. "What's this?" she queered. Remus took it, and grinned.

"This," he replied, "Is a Rubik's Cube." From the way he had said it, Tonks had expected him to say that it was an extremely rare and valuable object that was only visible in its true form on the fifth day of every month, or something of that sort. "A what?" asked Tonks, completely baffled. "It's a type of muggle puzzle," explained Remus. "You mix up the pieces," at which he mixed them up so thoroughly that Tonks couldn't tell which side had been originally white, or which had been green, "and then you solve it." At this, Remus began shuffling the pieces in what seemed to be no particular order. It must have made sense to him though, because after a few minutes the cube had one color on every face. Tonks stared at it, then at Remus, then back. How had he done it? In a decidedly Tonks like manner, she blurted out "can you teach me?" Remus gladly complied.

The next hour was spent with Remus trying to explain how to solve one side to an increasingly confused, annoyed, and exasperated Tonks. After the umpteenth time, Tonks gave it up as a lost case, and their talk turned to the Order, family, friends, and of course the making fun of Severus Snape. After what had seemed like no time at all, the large clock by the fireplace clanged twelve times.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other. Neither of them had realized how late it had gotten. The Rubik's Cube was lying off to one side abandoned, and the fire in the grate had burned down to some dying embers. Miraculously, after a moments silence contemplating the fact that they were definitely sitting a lot closer than they had been earlier, the talk continued.

.................................................................................................................................................

The next morning, an unusually contented Crookshanks slipped into the library planning on curling up in the small couch by the fireplace and take a well deserved nap. Much to his displeasure, it was already taken up by two people. One looked rather peaky, and had his arm around the other human, one with shocking pink hair. Giving a soft yowl of annoyance, Crookshanks left, but not before batting a curious multi-colored cube with his paw. The clock rang six times, and neither Tonks nor Remus woke.

**You like? Please review, I give out earbuds to my reviewers. Why? I don't know. **

**3.1415926535897932348262433.......**

**Irene**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, i know this is really short, but it wouldn't have worked if I had added the rest of what I'd written to this chapter. I don't know when I will get the next bit up, but THIS IS NO LONGER A ONESHOT! Based on my reviewers (all 4 of them!) suggestions, I will indeed be adding a story line to all of this. thank you all for reviewing, and Sarah, I feel so loved that you read mine even though you only read gaming fics normally. Seriously, you should look at some of the Harry Potter ones! **

**Anyways, I do not own Remus or Tonks, but i do own three different rubik's cube things! wait, no, four. (3x3, 4x4, and other rubik's products) or maybe 5! **

**WOW I need to get back on task. So, enjoy this, and please review! **

The Rubik's Cube

A bright morning light was struggling to break through the grimy double paned windows of Grimmauld Place's library. After fingering its way through a few specks of clear glass, it found a larger dust free space and lit up its interior. The books lying half-hazardly on the shelves were covered in spider webs, and a few seemed to be covered in blood. These were not books that the sun wanted to disturb. No few of them dabbled in the dark arts, others were just as malicious, plans to wipe out every muggle born in the English society, or graphing out every single pure blood family since the time of the dinosaurs. Covered in their blankets of dust, these books were asleep. Quietly fingering its way past them, the sun came to the one completely dust free area of the room.

A couple was sitting in a small faded red couch, small enough to almost be considered a love seat. They had there arms around each other, and were sleeping soundly. In front of them was a drab coffee table, with one leg bent and a foot partway chewed off. There was a fire place as well, devoid of flame. The sun's light danced across the floor and onto the couple's faces. The women stirred, and opened her eyes. Sitting up like a lightning bolt in surprise, she woke the man as well.

The sun's job done, she disappeared under a dark rain cloud.

**How was it? Short? Yah, I know. **

**reviewers will get goldfish crackers, or will give them all to me *coughsarahcoughPLEASEcough* (don't ask, all of you who have no idea what I'm talking about here) **

**So, reviewers will get goldfish crackers, along with a deluxe knitted hat made by Hermione!**

**Le hannon,**

**Irene**


End file.
